Arcanos (3.5e Campaign Setting)/Races
In Arcanos, players have the option of playing a wide variety of races, including fey, dragons, and outsiders. Major Races Humans Humans are one of the most populous species on Arcanos. * Humanoid (Human) * Medium: As Medium creatures, humans have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Human base land speed is 30 feet. * +1 racial bonus to saves. * 1 extra feat at 1st level. * 4 extra skill points at 1st level and 1 extra skill point at each additional level. * Speak Language is always a class skill. * Automatic Language: Common, Native Dialect (Varies). Bonus Languages: Any (other than secret languages, such as Druidic). See the Speak Language skill. * Favored Class: Any. When determining whether a multiclass human takes an experience point penalty, his or her highest-level class does not count. Pixies Pixies are quite possibly the most violent and aggressive species on Arcanos. * Humanoid (Pixie) * Small: As Small creatures, pixies receive a +1 size bonus to attacks and to AC, as well as a +4 size bonus to Hide checks. However, they have a -4 penalty on Grapple checks, and their lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of medium creatures. * +2 Strength, +2 Constitution, -2 Intelligence, -2 Wisdom: Pixies are very tough and strong for their size, but they disdain intellectualism and lack empathy or frankly, common sense. * Pixie base land speed is 30 feet. * +2 racial bonus to saves against illusions and enchantments * Pixies have a +2 racial bonus on Intimidate, Listen, Move Silently, and Spot checks. * Imposing Personality: Pixies are treated as being one size category larger for the purpose of Intimidate checks. * Automatic Language: Common, Sylvan. Bonus Languages: TBA. * Favored Class: Barbarian, Ranger, or Sorcerer, selected at first level. Saurians Saurians are ponderous, careful thinkers, but when roused are implacable and ruthless. * Humanoid (reptilian) * Medium: As Medium creatures, saurians have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * -2 Dexterity, +2 Constitution, +2 Intelligence, -2 Charisma: Saurians are very tough and possess keen powers of reasoning, but they are rather ponderous and slow to relate to others. * Saurian base land speed is 30 feet. * Spell-like Abilities: 1/hour-fire ray. This is a ranged touch attack with a range of 30 ft., which deals 1d6 fire damage. The caster level for this ability equals one-half the saurian's hit dice or CL 1st, whichever is higher. * +2 natural armor. * Natural attacks: 2 claw attacks (1d4). Saurian monks have the option of dealing slashing and piercing damage with unarmed strikes, instead of bludgeoning damage. * Saurians have a +2 racial bonus on Balance, Jump, and Swim checks, because of their tail. * Automatic Language: Common, Draconic. Bonus Languages: TBA. * Favored Class: Fighter, Monk, or Wizard, selected at first level. Draconians Examples of dragonkin peoples include drakes, kobolds, saurians, sea devils, and troglodytes Jinn Examples of the Jinn include the Djinn, Efreet, and Marids. Fey Examples of fey peoples on Arcanos include centaurs, elves, satyrs, selkies, and dryads Goblinoids Examples of goblinoid peoples on Arcanos include goblins, humans, and orcs Other Playable Races